


Five times Arthur touched Merlin’s hair

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://derenai.livejournal.com/"></a><b>derenai</b> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times Arthur touched Merlin’s hair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta.

1.

Merlin followed Arthur outside of the Great Hall. Once again, Camelot was saved and the danger had been avoided.

“So it seems we managed to defeat this sorcerer despite your idiocy, Merlin.”

“My idiocy?” Merlin repeated.

He had been the one to guess that Sir Bran’s servant was a sorcerer! And of course, Arthur hadn’t wanted to believe him before the sorcerer had managed to enchant Morgana and Uther to believe Bran would make a perfect husband and heir!

“Of course Merlin! What have you thought? Accusing a visiting nobleman of sorcery in front of the whole court?”

“But…”

“Luckily I was there to convince everybody you had drunk too much during the feast!”

Merlin didn’t even try to argue this time. He knew it would be useless. He was doomed. He would never be acknowledged as the one protecting Camelot.

“But I must admit you were not totally useless when you managed to knock out that servant with the wine jug.” Arthur added, ruffling Merlin’s hair.

And Merlin knew it was the closest to a “thank you” he would ever hear from Arthur.

 

 

2.

Merlin looked around him to make sure he was alone in that part of the forest. Then his eyes turned gold and some branches magically fell on the ground. He gathered the wood and deciding he had enough, went back to the camp.

“Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed as he reached the clearing, “Let me help you!” The Knight took some of the wood from Merlin’s arm just when Arthur arrived.

“Even a simple task like gathering wood is too hard for you to do it alone, Merlin?”

Merlin didn’t even answer. He was used to Arthur’s criticism and he had learned not to take it too seriously.

“Arthur, let the boy alone!” Gwaine intervened.

“It’s okay.” Merlin added, bringing the wood to the center of the clearing and arranging the branches as to make a fire.

He heard Arthur come closer and sighed. If the Prince was surveying him he would have to light the fire in the traditional non-magical way.

That’s when he felt the hand in his hair. It wasn’t really a caress but it wasn’t the usual ruffling neither. It was the Prince’s way to apologize for his hard words. Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur.

“You had a leaf in your hair,” he explained, clearly lying.

“Thanks.”

Merlin smiled and through the darkness he was sure that Arthur had smiled too.

 

 

3.

When Merlin woke up, he only felt the pain travelling in his whole body. It was too much and he soon passed out again.

He kept waking up only to drift off soon after. In his short moments of consciousness he could hear Gaius and Gwen’s voices around him but couldn’t make out the words clearly enough. His head hurt so much.

He remembered the attack, the bandits coming from all around them. Arthur shouting and the Knights coming closer to protect their Prince. And then the powerful magic. There had been a sorcerer and it was a threat far more dangerous than all the bandits.

After that, everything was more blurred in Merlin’s memory. He remembered using a lot of magic to break the sorcerer’s defenses and then he had passed out.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s cry passed his lips as soon as he realized he didn’t know if the Prince has escaped the ambush. “Arthur?”

“Merlin, calm down.” Gaius answered, putting a wet cloth on Merlin’s forehead.

“Were… Arthur?” Merlin managed to repeat.

“He’s okay Merlin. Everyone escaped unharmed.” Gaisu explained. “Though you have used so much magic your body is beyond exhausted.”

Merlin heard the worry in Gaius’ voice and he knew it was more than that but he soon passed out again.

The next time he woke up, Merlin could feel a presence next to him. It took him some times to recognize Arthur’s voice.

“It’s okay Merlin. You’re strong… Stronger than you look. I’m sure you’re going to be okay.”

Merlin felt Arthur stroking his hair and putting a wet and fresh cloth on his face. Slowly he opened his eyes to discover the Prince’s face above him, worry clearly visible in his eyes.

“Arthur?”

“Merlin! Don’t move. You need to rest.”

“Don’t go… Stay…”

“I’m not going anywhere Merlin. Never.”

Arthur stayed and he kept talking to Merlin and touching him till Merlin was completely healed.

 

 

4.

Merlin looked at Arthur. He still had a hard time believing everything was true. He was, indeed in the Prince’s bed, naked as the day he was born, straddling Arthur’s thighs.

“Merlin, you’re really useless, you know.”

Even the teasing in Arthur’s voice was gone, leaving a deep fondness.

“Can’t you keep focused on your task?”

“Sorry.” Merlin mumbled and promptly kissed Arthur to apologize for his distraction. The kiss soon turned more passionate and Merlin let his hands wander on Arthur’s body, finally allowed to touch freely.

“Merlin,” Arthur asked between two kisses, “You’re still wearing too many clothes… I’m sure you can do something about that.”

Merlin’s smile was wicked. “Doing something about that” had become like a code between them and Merlin’s eyes soon turned gold as his clothes disappeared from his body only to reappeared neatly folded on Arthur’s chest of drawers.

“Better.”

Then, Arthur tried to draw Merlin in his embrace to resume their kissing but the young man had another idea in mind. He started to roam Arthur’s body, peppering it with kisses and small teasing bites. He licked his path on Arthur’s chest, his target crystal clear. He felt Arthur held his breath when his mouth wandered on the inside of his thighs. Arthur who slowly parted his legs to give more space to Merlin. Though Merlin kept avoiding touching Arthur’s cock and kissing and nipped at his thighs, at his belly, always going back when he came close to his goal.

“You’re such a tease.”

“You’ve teased me since I came to Camelot, now it’s my turn!” Merlin answered before going back to his task of getting Arthur mad with lust.

Of course, a few minutes later, Merlin gave in and finally took Arthur’s cock between his lips. Just the tip at first, suckling gently. That’s when Arthur’s hand took place on his shoulders, inviting him to go further down. Merlin complied, letting his lips glide on the length of the rigid shaft. He licked the underside before experimenting a little, grazing his teeth before soothing the sensitive skin with his tongue.

As he finally started to suck Arthur in earnest, he felt one of the Prince’s hands in his hair, pushing him down.

They didn’t last very long. Arthur warned Merlin when he was close but Merlin didn’t listen and kept sucking his cock till he felt his Prince’s come on his tongue and down his throat. As soon as he let go of Arthur’s limp dick, Merlin was manhandled and Arthur stroked him to completion.

They were laying side by side, Merlin’s head cushioned on Arthur’s torso, trying to catch their breath.

“Can’t you do something about that?” Arthur asked, looking at the come painting their bellies.

“You know, I don’t plan to use my magic only in bed.” Merlin noted before cleaning them both with a murmured word.

“Mmm… Sad. I’m sure we could find some inventive way to use it, though.”

“You’re a dirty Prince!”

“But I’m your dirty Prince!”

And Merlin couldn’t find an answer to that.

 

 

5.

Lying in Arthur’s arms, on his bed would soon become Merlin’s favorite moment in the day.

In the past months, it had become a habit for Arthur and Merlin to share their supper. Then, most days, they ended in bed. Though, when they had recovered, Merlin had to go back to his room for the night. It was getting more and more heartbreaking. Merlin wished nothing more than falling asleep in the muscular arms, nestled against the warm torso and waking up in the morning, still in Arthur’s embrace. Merlin had never dared to ask, though. He though it wasn’t his place. If Arthur wanted him to stay, he would ask. The fact that he hadn’t yet worried Merlin.

He couldn’t deny anymore that he had feelings for Arthur, feeling that went deeper than the friendship or the admiration. He was in love. He also knew that Arthur cared for him, more than for anyone else. Though if the Prince didn’t return his feelings, Merlin didn’t know how he could stand it.

“Merlin, stop fidgeting like this!” Arthur said, holding Merlin closer.

“Sorry… But I have to go.”

Arthur didn’t answer, he just groaned and his arms tightened around Merlin’s waist.

“Not yet.”

“Arthur… I’ll fall asleep here if I stay longer.”

“Would it be so bad?”

Merlin looked at his Prince.

“I… I don’t know. We… We could try?” he suggested not sure if Arthur really wanted him to stay or not.

“Merlin… Why should everything be so complicated with you… You want to stay, don’t you?”

Merlin nodded.

“Great. I want you to stay, too. So, now, stop moving and just let me hold you.”

Merlin nodded again.

The next morning, Merlin was awoken by Arthur gently caressing his hair and kissing his neck and it was the best waking up he had ever knew.

“Seems like the test was convincing,” he said before kissing Arthur.

“Yeah. But we knew it would be, didn’t we?”

“Yeah…”

And then Merlin knew it was the right time.

“Love you,” he murmured before nuzzling Arthur’s neck to hide the blush on his face.

“I love you too.”


End file.
